


If The World Was Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, byler, help me its 12 am and im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a year since Will disconnected from Mike. It's been a year since he begged him to stay, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. It's been a year since Mike looked at him with sad eyes, telling him that it would've never worked. Telling him that they would've never worked.It's been a year.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, this is just a short thing I wrote last night because I’m stoopid n sad <2 okay bye

It's been a year since Will disconnected from Mike. It's been a year since he begged him to stay, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. It's been a year since Mike looked at him with sad eyes, telling him that it would've never worked. Telling him that _they_ would've never worked.

It's been a year _._ Will learned to live with it, the heartache, the sadness, the constant longing for might've been. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, it wasn't as painful anymore.

He grew used to having no one but himself. He grew used to not having Mike by his side. He grew used to the emptiness and dullness in his apartment. He let Mike go. It was for the best.

But when the ground started to shake and the sky started to darken, he can't help but think about Mike. Where he was right now, what he was doing. He hated to admit it, but he was worried. Despite the tears rapidly streaming down his face as he curled into a ball on his bed, he can't help but wonder.

Then he heard his phone ring.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

It's been a year since Mike has seen Will. It's been a year since Will begged him to stay and he refused. It's been a year since he turned away from the crying boy and left him in the dust.

It's been a year. Mike has learned to live with it. The regrets, the pain, the constant longing for what they could've been if he had just listened to the boy and stayed.

The weeks flew by at a sluggish pace and the months seemed to stretch out. Not a single day passed by that Mike didn't feel guilty for what he did.

God, he was so fucking stupid. He loved Will so fucking much. But he let him go. _He let him go._

So When lightning danced across the sky and the ground started to rumble, he can't help but think about Will. He must be terrified right now.

Despite the fact that Mike's heart was about to leap out of his chest at any given moment, he can't help but be worried. As he practically ran down the sidewalk, he dialed Will's number into his phone.

And he called him.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

"Mike?" Will held the phone up to his ear. More tears welled up in his eyes when he heard Mike speak. A wave of relief and sadness washed over him all at once.

"Will, are you okay?" His voice sounded frantic, worried. "Where are you?" He asked. Will whimpered when he felt the bed shake. He breathed in, choking back on a sob. "At home," He responded. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm coming over, okay? Hang tight, stay on the line with me," Mike's voice wavered.

Will nodded, although he knew that Mike wouldn't be able to see him. No more than 5 minutes later, Mike hung up and Will heard a loud banging noise from his front door.

With his knees wobbling and his hands shaking, Will rushed to the door and unlocked it, letting Mike into the threshold before quickly shutting the door.

He was immediately pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," Mike's voice cracked midway. "I'm so _fucking_ sorry," He sobbed.

Will hiccuped, tears clouding his vision as he squeezed Mike. "It's okay, I've forgiven you a long time ago. You're here now, that's all that matters," He whispered.

It was all coming back to him now. His heart was swelling and old feelings started to resurface. And he didn't stop himself from feeling them. He didn't stop himself from pulling away from the hug and leaning up to kiss Mike. He didn't realize how much he missed this until he felt the other boy kiss back.

After months of crying and wishing that they could turn back time and start over, they were here now, standing in the middle of Will's kitchen while they held each other tightly. After months of sleepless nights and unbearable pain, Mike was here now, pulling him close and putting his fearful thoughts to rest.

"I love you," Mike cupped Will's face in his hands, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. "I never stopped," He pressed his forehead against the smaller boy's. Will choked back on a sob.

"Neither did I," He replied. Mike kissed him again.

The sky could collapse on them at any second and Will couldn't care less. Because now he was here, in the arms of the person who he loved so deeply. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
